marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shades (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Former partner of Comanche, John McIver , | Relatives = Victor Alvarez (son); Reina Álvarez (wife); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, New York City, formerly Harlem, formerly Seagate Prison | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = Normally wears sunglasses or a visor | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Community organizer, former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Archie Goodwin; George Tuska | First = Hero for Hire #1 | Death = Shadowland: Power Man #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Shades was born and raised in Harlem, New York. He always like to wear pair of designer sunglasses. During his youth, Shades became involved with a fellow New Yorker named Reina. They were together for years and had a son, Victor. The Rivals At some point Shades was recruited into The Rivals. The gang consisted mostly of Carl Lucas, Willis Stryker and his best friend Comanche. They engaged in many gang fights with The Diablos, a rival gang. He also committed petty crimes and worked for a crime lord named Sonny Caputo. He was later arrested along with Comanche and sentenced to Seagate Prison. He and the other inmates were tortured by the ruthless Billy Bob Rackham. Revenge of Bob Rackham Shades and Comanche broke out of Seagate Prison. They have done so because after years of abuse by guard Billy Bob Rackham led to Rackham's dismissal from Seagate prison, and the two have broken out to track him down and seek revenge, all three parties ending up in New York City. Comanche and Shades find Rackham's want ad in the newspaper and decide to go and deal with him personally. Rackham was hired by Phil Fox who together track down and kidnap Claire Temple, but take a lady called Mrs. Jenks instead. However, Shades and Comanche also wanted to set up a protection racket in Harlem and become the "kings" of the city. Shades and Comanche tried to convince Luke to joining them. However, the new "Hero for Hire" assured them that he had gone straight. Shades and Comanche were eventually caught by the police. Much to Cage's surprise, the two refused to snitch on Cage and tell authorities that Cage was also an escaped convict. Power Man & Iron Fist Shades and Comanche returned and became hoodlums for hire who clashed again with Cage and his new partner Iron Fist. Despite their past association, Shades and Comanche indicated they would kill Luke Cage if ordered to do so. Ward Meachum Shades and Comanche are hired by Ward Meachum decked them both out with new weapons Shades with a pair of optic blasting shades, and Comanche with trick arrows. and use them against Cage. They knocked him out before leaving and telling the bystanders to tell Cage that they have a score to settle when he revived. Cage tracked them down to the George Washington Bridge. Were Cage and Iron Fist learn the truth about their employer. While in hiding, Ward spots D.W. filming the fight between Shades and Comanche and worries that he was caught on tape and be implicated in a plot against the two heroes and vows to get the film before it can be reviewed. Cage and Iron Fist manage to easily defeat Shades and Comanche, however when the police take the two away they fail to remove Shade's visor, and he manages to fire one final blast, hitting the heroes knocking them off the bridge. Shades and Comanche were sprung from the police custody. They tried to hold off Cage when he attacked the Meachum building. They were both taken out when he knocked over a pillar on them. Marvel Knights Shades later reappeared as one of several gunmen employ by Viktor Smerdilovisc that came in conflict with the Marvel Knights. However, he was later defeated by Cloak and Dagger when Dagger blast him and Cloak sucked him into the pocket realm, We can assume him and the other criminals were later released by Cloak. Shadowland Shades eventually went straight; and he and Comanche seem to have parted company. He became a community organizer in Hell's Kitchen, fighting for decent housing for the locals. He worked with his son, but the relationship soured when Victor learned he was cheating on his mother. After that Reina moved to his brother Ignacio Álvarez place and took Victor with her. He remained in contact as best as he could. Norman Osborn decided to remove the riff raff from the area so he could build a new Oscorp Building. He sent Bullseye after Dardevil, and also told him to blow up the building that Shades and the protesters were in. He rigged the building to explode but Daredevil tried to stop him, but because Daredevil refused to kill him, 107 of the residents were killed. He and his son were both in the building. However, Victor was the sole survivor, having absorbed fragments from his fathers Visor. Victor became the new Power Man as he absorbed the Chi life force of the 107 killed, including his father. He could also see the chi ghosts of the 107 victims on the site of the wrecked building, including his father. Shades told him to open up and absorb more chi from the area, giving his son enough power to fight back. | Powers = | Abilities = * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Shades is skilled in street fighting. | Strength = * Shade possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Shades' Visor: Ward Meachum equipped Shades with a visor that emitted powerful blasts created at Rand-Meachum Inc. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Street Fighting